The present invention relates to the field of idle speed control for internal combustion engines.
A known assembly 10 for controlling the idle speed of an internal combustion engine shown partially in FIG. 1. The assembly 10 includes a bolt 12 with an electrical coil 14 for magnetizing the bolt 12. When the bolt 12 is magnetized, a movable part of an engine throttle linkage (not shown) is attracted into contact with the bolt head 16.
A bracket 20 supports the bolt 12 on the engine. A screw-threaded stem portion 22 of the bolt 12 extends through a circular opening 23 in the bracket 20. A pair of nuts 24 and 26 on the stem 22 are tightened against the bracket 20 to retain the bolt 12 in place. The bolt 12 can be relocated relative to the bracket 20 and the throttle linkage by loosening the two nuts 24 and 26, moving the stem 22 through the opening 23 in the bracket, and retightening both nuts 24 and 26 against the bracket 20. This can be a difficult and time consuming process.